Structural beam and clevis attachment assemblies are known. However, such assemblies typically undesirably require the provision of separate clevis mount assemblies in addition to a longitudinally extending structural beam, or undesirably require ends of a structural beam to be cast or molded to includes clevis mounting arms or ears.
The instant inventive support beam and attachment clevis assembly overcomes the drawbacks and defects set forth above by providing a pair of “J” beams and “J” beam fastening means which economically and with mechanical simplicity create a functional and durable support beam having clevis mounts at either end.